Flame Resistant
by Harlequin Marionette
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess can't be together. She hurts him. Suddenly, she is given a magic pendant that will allow her to touch Finn without burning him. Instead, it makes her go crazy! In her rage, she attacks Finn and Marceline. Marceline tries to stop the enraged princess, but will saving Finn cost her her own life? Don't Own ADV. Time
1. Flame Resistant

Marceline is in love with Finn.

Finn is in love with Flame Princess.

When Flame Princess goes on a crazy rampage after putting on a special pendant from Magic Man, she hurts Finn. Badly. Almost too badly. He doesn't remember anything. Flame Princess and Marceline. Marceline goes to stop the crazed Flame Princess, but will saving Finn cost Marceline her own life?

Finn was running over to his girlfriend's house for their date. It was the house he'd helped her build. She was standing in front of it, waving to him. Her orange flame hair dancing in the sky, and she ran to Finn. She stopped before she touched him, but he wrapped her in a tight hug. Tears leaked out of his crystal eyes, and he pushed her away, caressing his wounds secretly. "Finn… did I… hurt you?" She asked, lava tears dripping from her flame face. "I told you a million times, Flame Princess, I can take it." He smiled bravely, despite his burns. Flame Princess frowned sadly.

"Finn, you know I love you, but I don't want to hurt you." The Princess frowned, pouting a little bit. "Hey! I have an idea!" Finn said, jumping up and down in excitement. "How about you tell me what it is?" Flame Princess teased. "Let's go see Choose Goose! Maybe he has something!" Flame Princess smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!" She squealed. She gave him a fireproof glove, and held his hand as they ran to the crazy old goose. A trail of fire was left behind.

After about ten minutes, the couple approached Choose Goose. "Hello, Finn!" The Goose said, bending his body in disturbing ways. "Um… hi Choose Goose." Finn said, a little crept out by the loony Goose. "Do you have anything that will let me touch fire?" He said, browsing the items Choose Goose had. "Well, I do have one thing!" He said, pulling out a giant roll of tinfoil. "Uh… never mind Choose Goose." He said, and the goose put away the tinfoil.

"I do have one other thing!" He said, standing up, his head dripping to the side. Flame Princess let out a grossed-out gasp, and the Goose hobbled over to a huge set of armor. "Fireproof armor!" He said, displaying the armor. It was really old and rusted. It looked like medieval armor from before the Great Mushroom War. Finn put it on, and he looked utterly ridiculous. "Let's see if it works." He smiled under the armor. Flame Princess' flame grew a lot brighter, and the ground below her burnt to a crisp. She hugged the armor, and it spiked her and hurt her.

"AH! HOT!" Finn screamed, the armor had enhanced the heat, not made it less. The armor was on fire! "AHH! HOT! HOT! GET IT OFF!" He screamed, and jumped out of the armor. Most of his shirt was burnt off, and his hat was charred. "Finn… your hat." She said, adjusting it, and it burst into flames. "AH! OW!" He screamed, throwing his hat on the ground, trampling it in the dust. "So… do you want the armor?" Choose Goose asked. Finn glared at him. "NO I DON'T WANT THE FLIPPING ARMOR!" He screamed. "The glove works better." He shrugged, putting the glove back on. "Finn I hate hurting you." She told him, and he kissed her. She pulled away quickly. "No, Finn. Before I see you again, let's find something so I won't hurt you." She smiled sadly. "Promise?" Finn nodded hastily. "Promise." He wrapped her in a hug, and she pulled away again. "Bye Finn." She pecked him on the cheek, and black smoke rose from the kiss. He rubbed the burn. It stung. Flame Princess vanished, leaving only a trail of ashes. Finn slumped and trudged back to his tree house.

Flame Princess was at her flame house, and a green figure in tattered yellow clothes appeared in front of her. "Hey babe." He smiled, and floated. "Who are you?" She asked the floating green man. "I'm Magic Man!" He sang, doing tricks in the air. Flame Princess giggled. He was kind of funny. "Hey toots, I hear you and Finny boy are looking for some fire-proofing." He said, flipping in front of her burning home.

"Um… yeah… whaddaya got?" She asked, slightly interested in this weirdo. "I have just the thing, sweetie. A magical pendant. When you put it on, Finn won't be able to get burned!" He said, handing her a black amulet on a gold chain. It was shaped like a heart. "Bye toots. Magic Man… away!" He yelled, and disappeared.

Flame Princess looked at the pendant. She wasn't burning it. She held it close to the red diamond on her dress. It didn't melt in her lava hands, so she put it around her neck.

Suddenly, the Flame Princess grew to over 50 ft. tall! She was a Flame Monster. She looked kind of like the monster in Hot to the Touch. Except much bigger and much more powerful. She roared, and ran to Finn's tree house. Finn was sitting sadly on the couch that reminded him of Marceline's. He was really bored, so he ran over to her cave. What he didn't notice was that it was much hotter than usual in the vampire's cave.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" She asked, answering the door. Her zombie poodle roamed the house behind her. "Can I talk to you, Marceline?" He asked, blushing profusely. "Sure Finn." Her fanged smile vanished, and let him into the house. "What's up?" She asked, floating above the uncomfortable couch. Finn tried to make himself comfortable, and gave up. He stood before the Vampire Queen. "Do you have any fire proofing stuff?" He asked. Marceline shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." Finn got on his knees. "Please check for me? PLEASE?" He begged. Marceline let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sure. Come with me." She floated over to her kitchen and opened a cabinet. It was full of random things, some Finn had never seen before. All form before the Great Mushroom War. "Let's see what's in here." She tossed a bunch of stuff onto the floor. "Let's try this." She said, pulling out a small blue bottle. She poured a bunch of green liquid all over Finn. "Ugh! This stuff reeks!" He said, holding his nose. Marceline started her stove, and told Finn to stick his hand in it. She turned on the sink, just in case. He stuck his hand in. It hurt for a brief moment, then… "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" He screamed, yanking his hand out of the fire. He eagerly thrust his hand into the cool water. "Aah." He sighed, steam rising into the air. "My bad." Marceline shrugged. "I guess I don't have anything then." Finn shrugged. "It's cool, Marcy." He smiled, and shook his burned hand. "I… hope you and Flame Princess are happy, Finn." The Vampire Queen smiled sadly. "Is something wrong, Marcy?" He asked. "No, no." She laughed off her dream-like state. "Is something bother-" Marceline cut him off with a kiss to the lips. She pulled him close, and kissed him passionately. She gasped for air, and Finn pulled away. "Marcy, wha-?" He asked, rubbing lipstick off his face.

"Sorry, Finn, I just couldn't help it." She sighed. "Marcy, I-" He stuttered. Just then, Flame Princess stormed into the room. "FINN!" She howled. She bolted flames all over the house, setting everything on fire. "AH! MY HOUSE! MY BASS!" Marceline screamed, diving for her axe bass. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Marceline hissed to the flaming princess. Flame Princess screamed at the Vampire Queen. Marceline wielded her axe bass, and the Flame Princess flamed out of the house, leaving it burnt to the ground. "Finn!" She screamed. She had forgotten all about the human boy.

He was surrounded by flames, and was burning. Finn couldn't breathe. Just as he lost consciousness, he saw a black figure behind the roaring flames.

He woke up in the Candy Infirmary. Only Marceline was in the room. "Oh… ow." He moaned. He was too injured to even sit up. Marceline flew over to him. "Hey Finn." She smiled, flashing her long fangs. "Who are you?" He groaned, and Marceline's smile vanished instantly. "What do you mean, Finn?" She asked. "Who's Finn?" Marceline screamed in anger. "FLAME PRINCESS!"


	2. Bonnibel and Marceline

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Marceline howled, tossing her axe bass into the peanut brittle wall. "I WILL KILL YOU!" The Vampire Queen screamed, retrieving her axe bass and flew out of the room. It wasn't hard to find the flaming princess. She left a trail of destruction. Marceline hovered above the ten-foot wall of fire, and saw the Flame Princess attacking the tree house.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Marceline howled to the enormous fire demon. "MARCELINE, YOU HAVE STOLEN FINN!" The Flame Princess screamed, her voice echoing in Marceline's ears. "What?" She called to the fiery she-beast. "YOU WILL DIE TODAY!" The Flame Princess howled. "It's night, genius." The Princess howled in rage. Marceline flew to the Flame Princess' head, and whacked at it with her axe bass. It just melted in her hands.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" The vampire queen screeched, transforming into a huge monster. They were now equally matched. They attacked each other until it was ten minutes to dawn. Flame Princess realized this, and knew she just had to stall the Vampire Queen. Marceline the Vampire Queen saw the pendant around the Flame Princess's neck. It instantly reminded her of Magic Man. He'd tried to sell her that same amulet. Marceline then transformed into the huge black tentacle monster (Go With Me) and had Flame Princess in her clutches. The Flame Princess glowed hotter and hotter until Marceline couldn't stand the heat.

She ripped the amulet off her neck, and Flame Princess fell to the ground, unconscious. Then, the first rays of sunlight leaked through, and Marceline fell to the ground. She tried to shield herself from the sun, but she was powerless. Marceline tried to crawl for shade, but she was too weak. She army-crawled behind the flaming princess for makeshift shelter, but it was no use. The dawn light had killed the Vampire Queen.

**Finn**

Something inside him snapped. He suddenly remembered everything, and he had a hunch that his girls were in danger. He leapt out of the bed and ran to the tree house to get his sword, but instead, was greeted with another sight. His girlfriend was out cold, and Marceline lay dead in the hot sun.

"Marceline!" He screamed, and picked up the dead Queen. "Can you hear me?" The Queen feebly opened her eyes. "Hey Finn." Finn smiled, tears dripping onto her pale face. "Marceline. We can still save you! I can still help you!" He choked, and Marceline shook her head. "Heh. No, Finn. I'm glad I can be with you for my last minutes." Finn shook his head. "NO! I won't let you die! This is just wasting time." He tried to run into the tree house, but he was planted where he was.

"Finn… Protect Flame Princess." She croaked, feeling the blonde hair that was popping out of his (awesome) hat. "Marceline!" He screamed, and ran her inside. He laid the Queen on his bed, but he was too late. He shook her, but her eyes remained closed, and she didn't breathe. "Marceline." He choked, and kissed the pale vampire. It did nothing, but Finn was hopeful. She was his heroine. He suddenly remembered his girlfriend. He left the Queen inside and ran to aid his girlfriend. She was coming to.

"Oh." She moaned, and the first thing she saw was Finn. He picked her up, steam rising from his arms as he carried his flaming girlfriend into his house. "…Finn?" She said, moaning. "Hey FP." He smiled, embracing her tightly. Her blazing form burnt him severely, but he felt no pain. He was just happy to see his girl alive and well. It was then that Finn saw a small black necklace in Marceline's dead hands. He pried it from her tight grasp and looked at the pendant.

"What's this?" He asked. Flame Princess was shocked. "I got it from some guy who said his name was Magic Man." She said, shrugging. "MAGIC MAN!" Finn screamed, and picked up Marceline. "Oh glob, Finn, what happened?" She asked, concerned for the vampire who'd saved her life.

"She's dead." Finn said, about to cry. "What happened?" He asked, looking at his girlfriend. "I… don't know. I fought her. I think… it was controlling me." He whispered. Finn's heart suddenly filled with anger. "YOU DID THIS?!" He screamed at the flaming princess, who was cowering below him. "I'm sorry!" She cried, lava tears spilling out her coal eyes. "Sorry, baby." He said, kissing her forehead. His lips were burnt and cracked, but he smiled sadly to her. "Love you." She said, kissing him. Steam rose from the wound. "Love you, too." He said sadly, caressing his vampire friend. "We have to find Magic Man." He said, grinding his teeth.

Flame Princess and Finn rushed over to Magic Man's trash palace, and saw him blowing his nose in his snot pile. "Gross! What the flop, man!" He said, then his attention was averted to what was at hand. "MAGIC MAN! GET OUT HERE, GLOB GLOBBIT!" The green man in the funky hat levitated out to meet them. "Hello, Finny boy." He smiled slyly. "MAGIC MAN! FIX MY FRIEND!" He screamed, and Marceline stirred. "What? She's not dead!" He said happily, and realized he was standing in the sun. He rushed over to a huge tree and set the vampire under it. "Who's she?" He asked. "MARCELINE THE FLIPPIN VAMPIRE QUEEN!"

"Oh, yeah. Memories drift in and out of my mind, and the little people get lost in time! So whatever!" He danced about in the air, and Finn grabbed him by the shirt. "Fix her NOW." He demanded, and the Vampire Queen stirred and moaned quietly. "FINN!" Flame Princess screamed. "She's okay!" Lava tears of relief splashed onto her dress. Marceline opened her black eyes. "Finn." She croaked. "Come here, Finn." He ran to aid his friend. "Finn. Help me." She whispered. "Flame Princess! Help me get her inside!" The Princess of the Fire Kingdom helped to lift the Queen. They set her on the dirty ground of the Magic Man's home.

"Finn. Help." She croaked, reaching her grey arms up to him. "Bubblegum. I need to see her." She croaked before her eyes closed again. She moaned out a breath, and Finn feared the worst. "We have to get her to Bubblegum!" He screamed at his girlfriend. Flame Princess shaded the Queen as they rushed her to the Candy infirmary. Her skin steamed under the heat of the Princess.

They set her in a cotton candy bed, and she woke up. "Oh, Bubblegum. I need to see her." She moaned, and Peppermint Butler summoned the candy princess. "Yes, Finn what do you- OH MY GLOB!" She screamed in horror at the unconscious vampire. "What happened?" She asked, and she felt the vampire's cold head. "She's dying and then un-dying." Finn explained the best he could.

The vampire woke up and hugged the candy princess' neck. "Bonni, I'm sorry." She whispered, and fell back onto the bed. The candy princess fell onto the truly dead vampire's body, sobbing.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked. Princess Bubblegum stood up.

"Finn, I think it's time you know what really happened between me and Marceline."


	3. Revelation

"What do you mean, PB?" He asked, sitting on the bed. Flame Princess stood next to the candy princess. "Well… it was three years ago. I was fifteen."

FLASHBACK

_Princess Bubblegum sat in her room. It was a stormy night. Anyone who went outside risked his or her lives, and anyone who did so willingly was on a suicide mission. Princess Bubblegum sat on her cotton candy bed, drinking hot chocolate and reading a book on monsters. Suddenly, there was a tap on her window. A huge bat was tapping urgently on her window, being tossed about by the fierce winds. Bubblegum ran to her window, and the bat hurled itself inside. _

_Out of nowhere, a bloody girl lay on the floor. Her eyes screamed, "Help me." The girl had long raven black hair stained with blood, and her pale grey skin was scarred and bruised. "Help me." The girl croaked, and fell unconscious. "PEPPERMINT BUTLER!" The Princess screamed, and the short mint man hurried into the room. When he saw the bloody figure in the Princess' arms, the peppermint rushed to her aid. "What IS that thing?" The mint man shrieked at the girl. "I don't know, but she needs help." The candy Princess said urgently. "Help me get her to the infirmary!" _

_They carried the unconscious woman to the hospital, and left as soon as Nurse Pound-cake showed up. Princess Bubblegum then ran up to her room, and flipped through her book. Nothing in the monastery said anything about a pale-skinned woman with long black hair. The Princess slept uneasily that night. _

_She awoke at seven the next morning. It was her day off, thankfully. She put on her long magenta dress with the lavender sash. She forgot about shoes and rushed to the infirmary. The pale girl was awake. Nurse Pound cake and Dr. Ice Cream were watching after her. "Princess!" They rushed over to her. "The woman's awake. She won't tell us anything, other than her name is Marceline." They said, and the candy princess walked to the raven-haired princess. _

"_Hi!" She said, and the girl looked at her. Her eyes were red, and she smiled. "Sup." She moaned, and sat up. "I'm Princess Bubblegum, and you are?" The Princess said, very politely. "I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen." Nurse Pound cake and Dr. Ice Cream gasped, as did the princess. "A… vampire?" She whispered, to no one in particular. "You better believe it, girlie." The Vampire Queen said, fangs glinting in the pink light. "Miss Marceline, may I ask, what were you doing in the storm last night?" Asked the Princess. The Queen flew over to her, and Bubblegum gasped. "You can fly!?" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. _

"_Yep." The Queen hissed. "We should continue this conversation… elsewhere." She said, glancing at Nurse Pound Cake and Dr. Ice Cream. They rushed out of the room, terrified. "As I was asking…" Marceline flew above the Princess' head, and answered, "Sweetie, let's just say I have…issues… with my daddy." She winked, and was about to fly out when a certain pink-haired princess stopped Marceline. "Wait! I want to talk to you some more." She blushed madly, and it clashed against her pretty pink skin. Marceline blushed. "Alright, girlie, but make it quick. The Vampire Queen is busy." Bubblegum smiled proudly, and Marceline snickered. "So… you can turn into a bat?" She asked, sitting on the fluffy bed. "Yah." _

"_And you are a vampire?" "Hence the term, VAMPIRE QUEEN." Laughed Marceline. This girl was cute. She was no older than fifteen, with long hair and fair skin. Marceline then frowned, and remembered her own age. She knew that she herself looked no older than fifteen. But, in reality, she was seven hundred. "What kinds of things do you eat?" Asked the innocent princess. She remembered she'd been ignoring the candy girl for a while. "I suck red." She replied, shrugging. The princess' eyes widened. "Ooh! Be right back!" She ran out of the room, and came back with a bowl of strawberries. _

"_Eat one! Please?" She said, stretching her arm out. Marceline laughed, and sunk her fangs into a big red one. The color was drained, and the Princess gasped. "Wow!" She bit into the grey strawberry. "It tastes the same!" She squealed with delight. They spent the day together, and Marceline discovered she really liked the candy princess. A lot. _

_It was around midnight when the Vampire Queen discovered how long she'd been here. "I've got to go, pinkie-pie." She teased, and flew to the windowsill. "Wait! Please don't go!" The pink princess yawned. "I'll be back, pink." She said, playfully kissing Bubblegum on the cheek. She blushed madly, and waved to the Queen. Marceline flew out the window, and back to her cave._

_Princess Bubblegum ran to her room, and slept soundly, thinking of the very tasteful vampire. _

_They spent every day for the next two years together, but Bubblegum and Marceline would never be seen together in public. It was Marceline's 702 year-old birthday party, and Bubblegum showed up to her house. The vampire opened the door and greeted her girlfriend with a fanged kiss. "Hey girlie." She teased, and Bubblegum blushed. She presented the Vampire with a taffy-wrapped gift. _

"_Aw, Bonnie, you shouldn't have." She teased, pecking the gum princess. "Open it!" She gushed. The vampire flew to the ceiling and unwrapped the gift. It was a little zombie poodle with the tag, SCHWABL. "Aw! Bonnie, he's adorable! Thank you!" She said, flying down and kissing her princess. Bubblegum giggled and blushed. "The more you blush, the tastier you'll be," She cooed. "Oh, you." Suddenly, lights flashed outside, blinding the two. "What's that?" Gasped the princess, and ran to the window. It was seven gumdrop girls, taking pictures of them! As soon as they saw Princess Bubblegum, they shrieked and ran away. _

"_MARCELINE! Don't you see what's happened!?" The Princess cried, practically pulling out her hair. "What's wrong, cutie?" The Vampire Queen said, floating down to the princess. "They'll obviously publish it in the Candy Times!" She cried, and collapsed onto the floor. The Vampire frowned angrily. "What's the big deal?" She growled, looking at the sobbing princess. "It's distasteful for my citizens to see me with YOU." She sobbed, and Marceline bared her fangs. "Are you EMBARRASED of me?" She screamed, and the princess sat up. "It's just…" Marceline cried, tears spilling onto the zombie poodle's fur. It whimpered, and sauntered into the kitchen. _

"_Listen, Marcy, it's just… do you know how long it'll take to undo this?!" She hollered at the vampire queen. "Go ahead, get out!" Screamed Marceline. "You obviously love them more than me!" Bubblegum was taken aback. "Duty demands sacrifice, Marceline." She growled, going sour. "GET OUT!" Screamed the Vampire Queen, throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on. The Princess ran back to the kingdom, and all her citizens avoided her. It took her a year to forget about the vampire, and she slept every night with nightmares of that fateful night._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"So… you and Marceline were…?" Finn stuttered, looking at the pink princess. "Yes." She sniffled, wiping away tears. "But… just listen, Finn. It doesn't mean I hate her. It's just… old prejudices, y'know?" She shrugged, and collapsed in a sobbing heap onto the vampire. This time she did not awake. Bubblegum sat up and beckoned for her butler. "We need to prepare a grave for the Queen." She said somberly, and Finn held the hand of his lady. She was crying, and her lava tears dripped onto the floor, melting the gumdrop floor.

Princess Bubblegum carried the Vampire out of the kingdom, and over to the Tree House that belonged to Finn and Jake. They spent three hours digging a deep hole for the Queen. They set her in with tears and sobbing, and they filled in the hole. Even though the sun shone bright and happy, the day was anything but.


End file.
